


Indecent Exposure

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Barbed Penis, Exhibitionism, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: Cyclonus makes a discovery that alarms him, but Scourge has a very logical explanation.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a long mission, far from Chaar, far from Galvatron. Cyclonus had taken the Sweeps to a distant world, which they were to scout and secure so that the Constructicons could eventually arrive and build an energy extraction facility once a suitable site had been confirmed.

After a particularly gruelling patrol, Cyclonus and the Sweeps found a place to rest and recharge. It was sheltered from the elements, at the base of a cliff with a generous rock overhang, making it like a three-sided cave. The Sweeps had sprawled out or curled up and were asleep within moments.

Cyclonus had only started to doze off, when a strange sound jerked him back into wakefulness. It was a rasping noise, and while he tried to ignore it, he found he could not. He got up and went to investigate.

The odd noise seemed to be coming from the vicinity of a pair of Sweeps that were lying down close together. Though the light was dim, as Cyclonus drew closer, he could see that one Sweep was on his side, and the other was halfway on his front, but facing the other Sweep's groin. His head was moving back and forth, and Cyclonus then saw something bright and red extending into the Sweep's mouth. The noise coincided with the Sweep's movements.

The other Sweep groaned suddenly, and then the sound changed to rapid, eager slurping. The Sweep at his groin then pulled back, and it was then that Cyclonus realized what had been happening--the one Sweep had been sucking the other Sweep's penis and had brought his partner to orgasm. Cyclonus watched dumbstruck as the still-glowing red rocket slowly sank into a protective sheath, while the Sweep who had been orally pleasuring it gave it a lingering lick and nuzzle as it retracted, lapping up a dribble of remaining ejaculate.

The Sweep who had been sucked off didn't appear to notice Cyclonus, perhaps having already drifted back into slumber, his interface panel closing and concealing his now-resheathed cyberpenis, but the other jumped suddenly when Cyclonus demanded to know just what he'd been doing, grabbing his collar and hauling him to his feet.

"You don't understand!" the Sweep whimpered, "It was necessary!"

"Necessary? Explain yourself," Cyclonus snapped.

"What's going on here?" came Scourge's voice, in a low growl.

"I came across these two Sweeps engaging in unspeakable acts," Cyclonus retorted.

"Let him go," Scourge told Cyclonus, "I'll explain everything."

Cyclonus sighed and released the Sweep minion's collar, allowing him to return to his slumber. "This had better be good," he said to Scourge.

"Let's go somewhere where we won't disturb the others," Scourge suggested. Cyclonus nodded, and Scourge led Cyclonus to a more private area, where their talking wouldn't awaken the sleeping Sweep pack.

"I believe you said you had an explanation for what I saw," Cyclonus prompted, his arms folded across his chest.

"Indeed," Scourge replied, "We Sweeps require frequent cleaning to our reproductive hardware--if it's not done, it can malfunction. Unicron made sure our tongues were well-suited to that task. He also made sure that we enjoy the act--perhaps a little too well. In addition, one of the Sweeps you caught in the act frequently has erections at night, but if they're not tended to immediately, the discomfort can be unbearable upon awakening. If that other Sweep hadn't brought him to climax then, it would have hampered his performance for the next day."

Cyclonus took in what Scourge was telling him, and came to a realization. "You engage in these........ _practices_ , too?" he said incredulously.

"Of course," Scourge replied, without a hint of shame, which Cyclonus took note of. "It's no different than any other kind of maintenance. You do clean your armor when it gets dirty, right? For that matter, you do keep your interface equipment clean, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I don't use my tongue," Cyclonus replied, "Or anyone else's."

Scourge smirked. "You feel pleasure when you clean it though, correct?"

"Yes," Cyclonus said, "I try to ignore it, though."

"You know it's not truly clean unless you've had an orgasm as well," Scourge pointed out, "Cleaning it while inducing ejaculation is the only way to be sure everything stays functional down there."

"Really?" Cyclonus wondered. The rasping sound he'd heard earlier when he came upon the Sweeps who'd been engaged in fellatio had started to arouse him. Scourge could smell his arousal, leaning down slightly to take in the odor emanating from Cyclonus' groin.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Scourge suggested, "Trust me. It'll feel cleaner than it's ever felt before, and I promise a climax to remember."

Cyclonus sighed; Scourge's offer intrigued him, or at least intrigued his rod, as it jumped to full erection on the spot, now pressing rather uncomfortably against his interface panel cover. "Alright," he conceded. He stood, allowing his panel to retract. His large purple rod was now visible, dribbling a little anticipatory precum.

Scourge knelt down and began licking Cyclonus' erection, starting at the tip. He swirled around the glans, his rough tongue imparting sensations so intense that it had Cyclonus gasping. Slowly Scourge's lips slid down over the tip and down the shaft, rising up again momentarily to tug gently at the rim of the glans itself. His tongue then roamed over the entire surface as he bobbed up and down, taking Cyclonus to the hilt.

Cyclonus' optics were wide at just how intense the pleasure was. The Sweep Leader took his time, building the Decepticon Second in Command up towards climax gradually. Cyclonus noticed that there was a rasping sound, but not as intensely as when he'd heard the sound before. There was a rasping feel, too, so Cyclonus realized the sound he heard earlier had to have been made at least in part by the Sweep's tongue.

Scourge suddenly licked rapidly and intensely at an area just under the tip of Cyclonus' rod. The bunny-eared mech gasped and braced himself by putting his hands on Scourge's shoulders, as he felt his climax wash over him. Ropey spurts of cum filled Scourge's mouth, and the Sweep greedily slurped it up. Cyclonus' rod began deflating almost instantly, returning to its flaccid state, as its owner panted and slumped down.

"Well?" Scourge wondered.

"That--that--that was amazing," Cyclonus panted.

***

Cyclonus took a few minutes to recover from the extremely satisfying orgasm he'd just experienced. Of all the times he'd experienced sexual pleasure, this was the most intense. He looked down and noticed his penis had a shiny glint on it in the dim light. Well, Scourge had made good on his promise to give his rod a thorough cleaning, and it did feel good. He looked up, and saw that Scourge's interface panel had retracted and the Sweep Leader's bright red rocket was slowly emerging from a light grey metallic sheath.

"It's customary to reciprocate when you've been cleaned," Scourge said, "After all, it's only fair."

Cyclonus' first instinct was to refuse, but before he could give voice to that sentiment, the scent coming off the bright red tapered penis hit his olfactory receptors. This had the effect of arousing him slightly, and also making him curious as to how Scourge's rod would feel in his mouth.

Scourge stood there, smirking slightly as Cyclonus intrepidly knelt down and gave an exploratory lick to the pointy tip. Scourge shivered slightly, indicating that it felt pleasurable. Cyclonus immediately noticed that Scourge's penis was slick with lubricant that seemed to have been secreted from the sheath, and this lubricant tasted quite pleasant. Cyclonus' next lick traced from the base of Scourge's erection right to the tip. He noticed going up that there was some roughness near the tip. Immediately he realized that the sound he'd heard before was the sound of a Sweep's rough tongue interacting with the roughness on the other Sweep's penis. Scourge shivered even harder, uttering a moan, as Cyclonus' tongue brushed the rough section. The flavor of the Sweep's sheath secretions spurred Cyclonus to take the entire spike into his mouth, and he slowly slid his lips down until they touched the sheath. Out of curiosity, his tongue prodded at the rim, and he found he could stick it right underneath, alongside the root of Scourge's rod. He found jellified lubricant inside, which he removed with long, deliberating licks. Due to the Sweep's lesser girth, the entire red rocket was almost all the way down his throat, but he barely noticed it. Scourge was uttering pleased murmurs, almost purrs, as Cyclonus got every last bit of the red rocket clean, rising back up to the tip and down again repeatedly after completely cleaning the interior of the sheath. The rough section near the tip felt like it needed attention, so he concentrated his efforts there, his tongue feeling the resistance on the upstrokes. Then he remembered what Scourge had done in order to elicit Cyclonus' orgasm, and licked rapidly just under the tip, which happened to be part of the rough section. Scourge convulsed, shuddering mightily and growling, and Cyclonus soon found that his mouth was filling with the ejaculate. It had a sweetish taste to it, that Cyclonus didn't find objectionable. There was a hint of musk there, too, but at an inoffensive level. He found himself swallowing it eagerly.

Cyclonus pulled off the red rocket, and noticed some of Scourge's emission was still dribbling out of the tip, so he quickly licked it away. No sense letting him get dirty again after all that cleaning.

***

Cyclonus and Scourge returned to the sleeping area, and the Decepticon Second found he quickly slipped into recharge. When he awoke, he couldn't remember a time he felt more alert and rested. _Maybe there's something to this thing the Sweeps do, after all_ , he thought to himself.

The other Sweeps were also awake, and when Cyclonus rose to his feet, he noticed that the two Sweeps he'd caught engaging in fellatio the previous night had reversed roles, and the one who had been orally pleasured was now knelt down in front of the other Sweep, enthusiastically sucking the red rocket in front of him. He idly wondered why they chose to do this in full view of not only the others but also himself--considering the events of the previous night--when he felt a taloned hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Scourge.

"Simple reciprocation," Scourge told him, the look in his optics indicating that Cyclonus should not interfere.

"But _why_ are they doing it _in full view of everyone_?" Cyclonus asked in a horrified whisper.

Scourge chuckled. "You have much to learn," the Sweep Leader said, "And much of it can be discovered simply by watching."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweep being fellated uttered a sigh and shivered in ecstasy as his partner bobbed up and down on his red rocket. It felt so good. He had been looking forward to the reciprocation ever since last night. His taloned hands gripped the shoulders of the Sweep kneeling before him to steady him. His partner's lips pulled tight going up, rough tongue circling the shaft and meeting resistance with the barbed region near the tip, then plucking at the sensitive spot just under the head and tongue-flicking at the tip briefly before sliding back down again and enveloped the top of sheath itself. He didn't worry about Cyclonus watching. Scourge had already informed the others that Cyclonus was now being brought into their little game.

The other Sweep was extremely grateful that his erection last night had been dealt with, and was expressing said gratitude in the best way he knew how. He knew just how to tease the tip, how to stimulate the rows of spines that made a Sweep's red rocket so much more sensitive than any other mech's rod. As he slid down all the way, his tongue probed the sheath, cleaning it of any thickened lubricant. The effect on his partner was immediate; it was as if his optics had rolled back in his head. He slumped over his fellow Sweep with a groan, spilling his load. The other Sweep greedily gulped down the emission, then assisted the spent Sweep in lying down to recover momentarily.

Cyclonus had been watching this entire act transfixed; as if he were either hypnotized, or numb. He didn't notice his own rod had taken it upon itself to emerge, his interface panel having retracted without his notice, until he felt someone touch it. He looked down to see Scourge using a single clawtip to gently tickle it right under the head, at the most sensitive spot. It went from partially erect to full mast almost immediately. "Scourge, we need to go on patrol," he hissed at the Sweep Leader in a whisper.

"This needs tending to first," Scourge replied, "And we have plenty of time."

"Can't I just ignore it until it goes down on its own?" Cyclonus countered.

"I'm afraid not," Scourge replied, "Because it won't. It would take far less time to bring you to release, anyway."

Cyclonus sighed in resignation. "Oh, very well. What did you have in mind?"

Scourge motioned to the Sweep that had just finished sucking off the other Sweep. "He'll show you how skilled he is."

Cyclonus rubbed his chin, then nodded. "Alright," he said. The Sweep came over and knelt down in front of him, tongueflicking the tip of the big purple rod that stood at attention. The bunnyeared mech responded with a gasping shiver, as the rough tongue teased his glans. Slowly the Sweep's lips slid down his shaft, and the tongue swirled slowly and teasingly. The lips came back up, tugging at the rim of the glans while the roughness of the tongue swirled over his sensitive tip. This Sweep was doing at least as good a job as Scourge had the previous night, but was taking more time, and using slower motions, to build Cyclonus up gradually. He shivered intensely each time the tongue teased the tip or the area just under it. Since Cyclonus had no sheath, the Sweep was unable to probe with his tongue in the way that he would have been able to with another Sweep, but he made do by stimulating around the base in a circular motion. The Sweep's mustache also came in contact with the shaft and glans, giving an extra ticklish sensation that only drove Cyclonus mad with arousal.

The Decepticon Second needed to put his hands on the Sweep's shoulders to steady himself now, as the sensations were so intense that his legs felt like they would buckle under him at any moment. Strangely, he didn't even feel the need to thrust into the Sweep's mouth. Each pull upwards culminated in an intense sucking of the tip, the rough tongue lapping up any leaking precum as it roamed. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Cyclonus felt the familiar stirrings in his loins that indicated ejaculation was imminent. Gripping his partner's shoulders as tightly as possible, he howled as his release came, his cybersemen, flavored with a hint of saltiness, spurting out forcefully into the Sweep's mouth. The Sweep drank it as quickly as it came, slurping noisily as he guzzled the copious flow. While the Sweep enjoyed the sweet flavor of the cum of his fellow Sweeps, salty emissions were a rare treat. Cyclonus slumped over his partner, groaning as the Sweep licked up the last bit of his emission as it dribbled out of the tip. Once he was satisfied that no more was coming out, the Sweep gave a long, slow lick from base to tip of the now-deflating purple rod.

When Cyclonus came to, he saw the other Sweep sporting a bright red erection, and then remembered what Scourge had told him about reciprocation. He took his place kneeling before the Sweep, and proceeded to take the tip of the bright pointy red rocket into his mouth slowly. The Sweep shivered intensely, just as Scourge had done the night before. Cyclonus then realized that Sweep rods seemed to be much more sensitive than his own. And, just like Scourge's rod, there were several rows of tiny barbs near the tip. When he used his tongue on those, the Sweep shivered even harder. Whimpers and moans came from the Sweep's vocalizer as Cyclonus continued to work the tip, then slid down the shaft. He probed the sheath, but since this Sweep had been fellated last night, there wasn't much in the way of excess lubricant, and certainly none that had enough time to reach a jellylike state. However, the Sweep still appreciated the gesture, as he vocalized his pleasure when Cyclonus circled the base of his rod under the sheath.

Cyclonus bobbed up and down a few more times on the red popsicle before deciding to end the Sweep's torment and began licking intensely just under the tip. The Sweep convulsed, optics going offline as he shouted, squirting his hot sweep cum into Cyclonus' oral receptor. The sweet, slightly musky flavor was pleasant, though slightly different from what he'd tasted when he had sucked off Scourge. As he drank it, he idly wondered to himself if each Sweep's emissions had their own distinct taste. He kept his mouth around the middle of the shaft as he waited for the Sweep's orgasm to end and the cum to stop flowing, his tongue absorbing the trickle that came out at the last. He let his partner slump down, and observed that the Sweep looked completely sated.

Scourge watched the performance approvingly. Himself, he could be blindfolded and still be able to identify who he was sucking off at any given time just from the flavor of their sheath lubricant as well as their cybersemen. And, fairly soon, Cyclonus would be able to as well.

Cyclonus didn't need long to recover, and as soon as he had, he led the Sweeps out on their scheduled patrol.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
